


Вакансия

by faikit, qazanostra



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 15:32:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7939840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faikit/pseuds/faikit, https://archiveofourown.org/users/qazanostra/pseuds/qazanostra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>11-19. Тони выбирает человека на роль нового Капитана Америки. Сомневается, перебирает кандидатов и звонит Стиву советоваться по той или иной кандидатуре. Потихоньку разговоры переходят в дружеское русло, а однажды в стопке бумаг кандидатов Тони находит анкету Стива Роджера. Можно юмор и стеб, но главное не страдашки.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вакансия

— Привет, Роджерс. Как там погода? Не подстыл от тропических дождей? Не забываешь переодеваться в сухое?   
— Тони? Что случилось? Тебе нужна моя помощь?   
— Да, еще как. Причем неотложная.   
— Я скоро буду.   
— Нет, сиди там. Если сменная одежда не закончилась.   
— Я не понимаю. Так тебе нужна помощь или нет?   
— Сказал же уже — неотложная. Тут возникла идея, что Америке нужен новый Капитан. По каким характеристикам тебя отбирали? Я тут набросал списочек, буду читать, а ты кивай в нужных местах. Итак... Блондин? Несносная задница? Твердолобость? Девственность?  
— Я тоже по тебе соскучился, Тони.  
— Так, «несносная задница» — ставлю галочку.  
— У меня три часа ночи. Я иду спать.   
— Я серьезно. Открыт конкурс на замещение должности Капитана Америки. У меня тут пачка резюме. Помоги сузить круг.   
— Спокойной ночи, Тони.  
— Роджерс, подож... 

***

— Привет. Сейчас у тебя всего час ночи, я помню, я молодец.   
— Тебе нужна помощь?  
— О да. По-прежнему неотложная. Папка с резюме распухла до угрожающих размеров, вот-вот лопнет.   
— Шли факсом. Утром посмотрю. Спокойной ночи.   
— Родж... 

***

— Лейтенант Смит, двадцать девять лет. Несмотря на невыразительную фамилию, имеет послужной список длиной метра три. Ветеран войны в Ираке, боевые вылазки, зачищенные базы террористов, все дела. Метр девяносто, фактура соответствующая.  
— Спокойной ночи, Тони.  
— Голубые гла...

***

— Джек Грейсон, чемпион мира по бодибилдингу. Мышцы — во! Завалит любого одной левой. О, тут даже фотография есть. В одном бикини.   
— Тони...  
— Прикинь, как на него сядет твоя форма! Придется перешить конечно. Может, оставим вырез там, где пресс, пусть будут видны кубики.   
— Ты серьезно это вот все?  
— Когда это я шутил о кубиках? Даже о твоих ни разу. 

***

— Майкл Блисс, юный полицейский из Нью-Йорка. По фото я бы сразу и не сказал, что совершеннолетний, но в документах стоит цифра больше двадцати одного. Тощий, как спичка, и как только ветром не сдувает?  
— Трудное детство?  
— Не знаю, спрошу потом на личном интервью. В анкете указано, что у него есть награды за всякие там миссии. Какие могут быть миссии у тощего копа из Бруклина?  
— Ты плохо знаешь Бруклин, Тони.  
— Короче, весь такой храбрый трепетный парень, жаждущий причинять миру добро. Твой фанат, кажется. По крайней мере, разрисовал анкету сердечками и твоим именем.  
— Издеваешься?  
— Тор меня упаси! Я серьезен, как инфаркт.  
— Спокойной ночи, Тони.  
— Ну ты поду...

***

— Прикинь, Брюс Уиллис. Не уверен, что он сам прислал эту анкету, но все равно круто. А что, отличная идея! Он уже столько раз спасал эту планету, что...   
— Половина пятого.   
— Да? Прости, увлекся. Так что насчет Брюса? Общественность будет ему доверять. Правда, возраст... не уверен, что он сможет с нужной скоростью бегать от, скажем, читаури. Мы прикроем, конечно, но все равно. Вдруг не убежит?   
— Ты еще Шварценеггеру предложи.   
— О, ты и до него в своем блокнотике добрался?   
— И до многих других.   
— Ладно, тогда можем взять кого помоложе.   
— Джейсон Стэйтем. Генри Кавилл. Он очень убедительно сыграл Супермена.  
— Я даже не хочу знать, откуда ты... Спокойной ночи. 

*** 

— Клинт прислал мне анкету. Это ты ему рассказал?  
— Упаси боже.   
— Тогда напомни ему, что он тоже в бегах — это во-первых. Во-вторых, я не собираюсь перекрашивать его лук и стрелы в звезды и полосы. Их будет плохо видно.   
— Обязательно передам.   
— А в-третьих, у меня тут лежит анкета и от Наташи. Думаю, он захочет уступить ей свое, в смысле, твое место. Можно, конечно, устроить им бой на выживание, но у меня попкорна не хватит за этим следить.   
— Так купи фабрику по производству попкорна.   
— Это мысль...

***

— Усэйн Сент-Лео Болт, рекордсмен мира по бегу на сто и двести метров. Метр девяносто пять, брюнет. Родом с Ямайки, правда, но это можно обернуть нам на пользу. Католик, между прочим.  
— Ты добрался до Википедии?  
— Ты знаешь, что такое Википедия?  
— Не отвлекайся, ты меня не убедил.  
— Что тебе еще надо? Он прекрасный верующий спортсмен, быстрый как пуля, черный ямайский парень.   
— Ключевое слово — ямайский.   
— Географически Ямайка относится к Америке, между прочим!  
— Его любимый вид спорта — крикет.  
— Ты добрался до Википедии?  
— Крикет, Тони.  
— Убедил.  
— Спокойной ночи.

*** 

— Я тут подумал...  
— Не к добру.   
— Смешно. Может, мне как-то самому? В смысле, совмещать две должности. А что? С утра — Железный Человек, после обеда — Капитан Америка. Нарисую звезду...  
— На лбу.   
— ... на груди. Пару полосок над репульсорами. Щит куда-нибудь присобачу.   
— Боюсь даже представить, куда.   
— Да не туда, куда ты представил.   
— Если не на спину, то куда?  
— Спокойной ночи. 

*** 

— Может, Вижну предложить?  
— Это очень логично.   
— Я тоже так подумал. Но, к сожалению, он уже отказался.   
— Сочувствую. Спокойной ночи, Тони. 

***

— Это шутка, Роджерс?  
— Пять утра, Тони.   
— Это я с пяти утра разбираю почту. И прямо сейчас передо мной твоя анкета. Я списал бы на шутки фанатов, но откуда у тебя фанаты в Ваканде? Марки с тропическими бабочками очень милые.   
— Ты просил о помощи. Я не привык помогать наполовину.   
— Я прямо зачитался. Идеальный рост, идеальный вес и даже кубики совершенно идеальные. Откуда у тебя вообще такие фотки? На вакандский паспорт делал?   
— Так что, я прошел отбор?  
— Думаю, да. Ты образцовый Капитан Америка. Именно таким я себе его и представлял.   
— И?  
— Я тут кое-что улаживаю. Кладу твою анкету сверху. Спокойной ночи, Стив.   
— Спокойной ночи, Тони.


End file.
